1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a rider propelled toy vehicle.
2. Description of the prior art
The prior art generally discloses toy vehicles which are propelled by the occupant operating pedals or a wheeled platform on which the operator stands on with one foot and propells himself and the vehicle by his other foot contacting the surface of the earth.
This invention is distinctive over occupant propelled toy vehicles by forming a generally t-shaped frame having a flexible stem portion pivotally connected with a tailpiece on which the operator stands and propells the vehicle by body and leg twisting movements.